


Умелая

by Kalgary_Nurse



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, unadulterated fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4165500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgary_Nurse/pseuds/Kalgary_Nurse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Она черпает силы в своих новых обязанностях и делах  Цитадели – в конце концов, она же Умелая.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Умелая

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Capable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3973105) by [thatviciousvixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatviciousvixen/pseuds/thatviciousvixen). 



> Автора можно найти на тумбе по адресу:  
> http://that-vicious-vixen.tumblr.com/
> 
> Бетинг и гамминг - for_owlman, однако если кто-нибудь захочет высказать замечания по переводу и вообще - милости прошу в камменты. =)

Она черпает силы в своих новых обязанностях и делах Цитадели – в конце концов, она же Умелая.

Теперь, когда Джо и бойцы погибли, столько всего нужно сделать. Во-первых, заставить мелкоту смыть с себя эту жуткую раскраску и попытаться залечить уже вытравленные на коже шрамы. Под всеми этими порезами скрывается красота – уж кому, как не ей это знать. Во-вторых – нужно отскрести все следы войны и боли, и ненависти со стен, которые она так давно зовёт домом, превратить Цитадель в настоящий оазис этого пустынного мира. Даже на скалах можно быть счастливой, нужно только очень хорошо постараться.

Она находит утешение в сёстрах – видя, как день ото дня они становятся сильнее и мудрее. Чидо сделалась смелее, напористей. Она горой стоит за бедных и хворых, которые так долго были во власти жадности и бессердечия Джо, ходит среди больных, даря доброту везде, где может. Тост нашла радость в тесной работе с Фуриосой – помогает ей построить мир, в котором всем им найдётся место. И Даг, милая Даг, каждый день носит с собой семена. Она только и ждёт подходящего момента, когда можно будет упрятать их в землю, пока, возродившись, они не вырвутся из почвы.

Кэйпэбл гордится ими. Это честь – звать их сёстрами, даже если нет сейчас у них общей связи, Несмертного Джо.

 А если ночами она и даёт слабину, если плачет украдкой, когда все спят, и солнце до утра становится лишь воспоминанием – что ж… эту тайну она будет носить в себе до конца жизни.

 Кажется, Макс подозревает об этом больше всех. Этот немногословный и неразговорчивый человек смотрит на неё с жалостью, будто видит, как бурлит под кожей горе. Оно и понятно: они все пережили потери, но он единственный потерял того, кого любил. Она никогда не спрашивала его о жене и ребёнке, но из скудных недомолвок сумела понять, что он оплакивает их каждый день.

 Значит, вот что её ждёт? Неужели эта боль в груди поселилась насовсем, и её придётся носить до тех пор, пока и она, Кэйпэбл, не станет лишь воспоминанием да телом на погребальном костре?

 Зябкой ночью она бродила по залам, и мириады «если бы», которые никогда не произойдут, крутились в голове. Холоден камень под босыми ступнями, лишь полосы лунного света на пути, и скоро она обнаружила, что забрела в один из множества гаражей, в которые бойцы когда-то приводили свои машины.

 Тихий металлический звук привёл её в глубь обширной комнаты. Перед боевой фурой стоял Макс и перебирал двигатель. Он её не заметил. Она знала, что он не любит, когда на него пялятся, поэтому нарочно начала ступать громче, чтобы предупредить его о своём присутствии.

 Макс взглянул на неё, как всегда сверкнул глазами – будто ещё раз проверил, нет ли у неё оружия.

 – М-м.

 – Тоже не спится? – спросила Кэйпэбл, присаживаясь на скамью и наблюдая за его работой.

 – Мало. Сплю. – коротко ответил он. Он не очень разговорчивый, но старается – ради них. В знак благодарности она пытается не вынуждать его к беседе, если не хочется. Вместо этого смотрит, как он копается в моторе, и теребит подол рубашки. Мысли снова начинают бродить вокруг семьи, любимых, упущенных возможностей.

 – Думаешь, я глупая? – спросила она, удивившись, как по-детски это прозвучало. – Мы не слишком хорошо друг друга знали.

 Макс оглянулся, посмотрел на неё изучающе.

 – Накс?

 Она кивнула, закусила губу. Отца она не помнила, её забрали от семьи слишком маленькой, чтобы хоть что-то о нём осталось в памяти. И она сильно сомневалась, что Макс захочет сыграть эту роль ради неё, но, может быть, он хоть чуть-чуть притворится?

 – Я всё время о нём думаю. Он действительно был добрым, у него было доброе сердце. И всё, что он сделал раньше, ну… он же не знал, правда? И он получил второй шанс, и пожертвовал собой, чтобы мы освободились от Джо и Риктуса, и от остальных. – Глаза набухли влагой, она отчаянно постаралась сморгнуть слёзы. – И я не знаю, смогу ли я когда-нибудь уснуть и не увидеть его во сне.

 Макс секунду помолчал, а потом кивнул, пробормотал: «Нормально», – и вернулся к машине. Она решила, что это намёк на продолжение разговора.

 – Я никогда Джо не любила. Даже не восхищалась им. Я любила только своих сестёр. А потом он… – она опустила голову, пряди рыжих волос закрыли лицо. – Если это любовь, то она ужасна, Макс. Она ужасна и я не хочу её больше.

 Стук по металлу и возня стихли. Она подняла глаза и увидела, что Макс присел рядом с ней на скамейку.

 – Любовь не так уж плоха, – сказал он, запинаясь. Он говорил быстро, беспорядочно, будто ловил то, что крутилось в голове – то, что пытался сказать – и боролся за каждую мысль. – Потери – самое трудное. Но всё наладится.

 Она посмотрела на него, по щеке стекло несколько предательских слезинок.

 – Правда?

 Макс кивнул, глядя перед собой:

 – Выжить можно.

 

***

 Кэйпэбл никогда особо машинами не интересовалась. Они были чудом этого мира, но ей всегда казались громоздкими и шумными, нужными чтобы охотиться, преследовать и завоёвывать. Все же она считала их хоть и злом, но злом необходимым, поэтому решила получше разобраться, как они работают. Этим ясным солнечным днём она торчала в ангаре, сгорбившись над мотором наотрез отказывавшегося заводиться грузовика. Фуриоса без проблем отдала его на растерзание Кэйпэбл, решив, что раз уж он давно стоит ненужный, то пусть уж лучше она на нём учится, все равно больше ни на что не годен.

 Мысли снова разбегались. Интересно, он тоже изучал свою машину вот так, методом проб и ошибок, пока она не стала его верным боевым конём? Учили ли его старшие бойцы, пока работа двигателя не стала ему ближе и понятнее собственного тела? Могло ли у них что-то получиться или из-за собственной слабости он бы всё равно покинул её слишком рано?

 – Если это Вальхалла, то я не зря сюда торопился.

 Кэйпэбл охнула, с тихим стуком уронив голову на решётку радиатора. Мало ей еженощно видеть его во сне – так ещё и наяву начали голоса мерещиться.

 – Что-то не больно ласковая встреча для ожившего героя, который вернулся с войны.

 И вот тут она встала. Спина чересчур прямая, глаза распахнуты, и в пыльной жаре полудня по коже побежали мурашки. Затаив дыхание, она медленно обернулась.

 В солнечном свете он казался призраком, как-то умудряясь выглядеть ещё более потрёпанным, чем обычно. Бледную кожу пятнали отчётливые синяки, один из них целиком покрывал левую сторону груди. Руку он прижимал к себе как раненое животное, а в до безобразия широкой улыбке не хватало одного зуба.

 И он был прекрасен.

 Кэйпэбл шагнула вперёд, колени тряслись, грозя и вовсе подломиться.

 – Ты точно не сон? – прошептала она так, будто слишком громкая речь могла разрушить чары.

 – Сон из меня вышел бы жуткий. – На лице появилась рассеянная улыбка. Он смотрел на неё так, будто тоже боялся проснуться. – Такой, от которого, небось, не проснёшься.

 Ноги сами понесли её вперёд. Нимало не подумав о его ранах, она бросилась к нему, прижалась к сухим губам своими, такими же сухими.

 – Как? Как же? – всё, что получилось сказать.

 – Ну. Я неубиваемый, оказалось, что и тогда не помер. Я ж говорил, что догоню. – Улыбка Накса была ярче солнца – да как она могла пожалеть, что любит его?

 Он был ранен, и страдал от жажды, но  тарахтел всё так же – прямо как мотор.

 – Я скажу это один-единственный раз, но, может, ты немножко уймёшься, пока вторую руку мне не сломала?

 И как-то она умудрилась смеяться и плакать одновременно. В конце концов, она же Умелая.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
